The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device for determining an activity state of a user wearing or carrying an electronic device and a method of controlling the same. The activity state may refer to an asleep state when a user is asleep or an awake state when the user is awake.
In general, polysomnography is required to detect a sleep interval. In order to perform the polysomnography, an apparatus capable of simultaneously measuring various biometric signals such as electroencephalogram, electrooculogram, chin electromyogram, breath, etc., is needed, and a sleep specialist or a polysomnographic technologist capable of reading and analyzing various biometric signals is needed.
For the polysomnography, a user should sleep with several types of biometric signal measurement sensors attached to the body or face. However, this may cause the user to act unnaturally and thus obstruct sound sleep. Furthermore, since the user sleeps in a hospital environment, the user may have different sleep pattern than the normal sleep that occurs in a home environment.